


Under The Moonlight

by Pres310



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Alt Greyson 2020, Developing Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, Genderfluid Character, Greyson wears a skirt because I'm a kinnie, Other, Trans Greyson Tolliver, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: Greyson has a first date on the beach tonight, and Jerico has some issues with affection.
Relationships: Jerico Soberanis/Greyson Tolliver
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I was unable to take my ADHD medication today... so I hyperfixated and made this. Yeehaw.

Greyson felt… weirdly foolish standing out on the beach. Like somehow, something he was doing was wrong. It wasn't the outfit; sure, it was the first time he’d worn something like this. About six years ago, if somebody had told him that he’d look good in a white, button-Down pirate shirt (courtesy of him helping Jerico to clean out their closet and snagging a couple things) rolled up to his elbows, black suspenders, and a long grey skirt, he would have laughed. He also probably would have felt deeply uncomfortable; but now… the body he was in was one that he could truly call his own. Absentmindedly, he ran a finger over one of the scars on his ribs; it still surprised him sometimes, how comfortable he felt as himself. It surprised him that he even felt like himself after the past few years. He thought it might be nice to try something new; and that something new looked good.

  
“Hello, Greyson-” Greyson shrieked, whipping around. Startled, he took a moment to recognize the source of the voice.

  
“Oh thank the stars, it's just you,” Greyson held a hand up to his chest, taking deep breaths. “You scared me.”

  
Jeri chuckled and took a step towards Greyson. They- on account of being on the beach- reached out to tenderly tilt his chin up or cup his cheek, before freezing. They stiffly out their arm back down, trying not to let the slight discomfort show on their face. Jeri almost felt angry; in all honesty, they’d love to cup Greyson’s face and kiss him dizzy without thinking of Cirrus. But that was a long ways away, far on the horizon.

  
“I know,” Jerico shrugged, before softening slightly. “Aaaannd I'm sorry.” Jerico jokingly pouted, gently tilting Greyson’s chin up with a single fingernail. The young man chuckled, gently shaking his chin away from his lover’s hand.

  
“It's okay,” Greyson reached up and loosely entwined his hand with Jerico’s. “...you look really nice.”

  
“As do you-” Jerico’s voice quickly fell off as they really took in Greyson’s appearance. They stepped back, their specific grin soft and wide as their dark eyes scanned over Greyson. He stood there with a nervous smile on his face that slowly faded and shook as Jerico’s eyes scanned over him. He loosened the grip on Jerico’s hand slightly, only for Them to give his fingers a reassuring squeeze as they stepped back towards him.

  
“Greyson,” they were still smiling, their voice tense and slightly raised and Greyson felt slightly relieved that they were just as nervous as him. “You look- oh my stars, you look so handsome.” Greyson felt a rather bright flush rise to his face at that, feeling as if something was fluttering around in his stomach.

  
“Thanks,” Greyson turned away, a little too anxious to meet their eye. When he did turn back to them, they both found themselves a little startled by how close they’d stepped together. Of course, neither of them minded. And neither of them moved. For a moment, a comfortable silence fell over them both, and when it broke, it broke unevenly.

  
“So, I was wondering-” Greyson felt himself get cut off by Jerico’s lips pressing a too-short kiss to his lips, the captain immediately pulling back.

  
“Shit, sorry, I should've-” Greyson decided to return the interruption, and this was when it hit for both of them that this really was their first kiss. Together. As sort of a couple. It wasn't as awkward as both of them expected it to be, long ago; it was kind of stiff and it took both of them a moment to adjust to the other and stars above, neither of them could ask for more from the other. They were just happy with this; whatever this was.

  
And Greyson considered that fluidity- not with his identity, that was pretty set in stone- but rather with his life in general could be something he’d learned from Jerico. And he couldn't really say that he minded. It gave him power in the only way he felt comfortable having it; finally having some power over himself.

  
And Jerico could not help but feel slight pride in him, whenever those feelings would come to words. Maybe it would be the first time Jerico would really realize they loved this boy who, on the night of their first kiss, looked just as silvery as the moonlight around them.


End file.
